1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generation number managing apparatus for adjusting generation numbers among processors or program files. The present invention is advantageously used in a multiprocessor system which is formed of a plurality of processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a multiprocessor system is formed by a plurality of processors, and each processor includes at least a central processing unit (CPU) and a program file. When either one of the processors or a program file is changed to another one, a generation number (for example, a version number) thereof also is revised. In this case, a user must quickly check compatibility of generation numbers among processors or program files before use of the multiprocessor system.